


Tea

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I made this while on cough medicine don't you dare judge me, Logan spills the tea on the other sides, M/M, Possessive Remus, Under the surface, just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan spills the tea with Remus, (and Deceit is secretly a matchmaker).





	Tea

“Just what are _you _doing here?” 

The incredulous voice interrupted Logan’s own musings as he took a sip from his lukewarm tea as he sat amongst a throne of snake plushies as well as yellow and black themed beanbags, it was a very squishy seat and one that Logan was constantly having to readjust himself in. It had almost been fifteen minutes since Deceit had said that he’d be back, and with Deceit’s door wide open, it was only a matter of time before Remus’ curious head popped in looking to make some mischief in the dishonest side’s room before he would make it back. Except, Deceit wasn’t in there, just… Logan, sitting all by his lonesome, sipping at his cup of tea that never seemed to get lower. 

Not exactly Deceit, but he could still make some mischief from this. 

“I believe that Deceit invited me over to ‘share the tea and spill it’ as he put it,” Logan’s voice stopped the duke dead in his tracks as the creative side raised a pierced eyebrow at the very notion. “Although, I don’t quite know why he could want to spill the tea, that would make such a mess in his bedroom, that he would have to the one to clean up and-”

A rough and rather rude snort cut Logan off. 

“What would you know about spillin’ the tea? The most interesting thing I bet you do is catalog imaginary stamps in the order of least colorful to most colorful.” Regardless of his words, Remus plopped down in front of Logan, kicking his feet out and sending one of Deceit’s precious snake plushies flying, until it hit the wall with a resounding splat sound. Even so, despite his chaotic actions, Logan regarded him cooly as if he was no more than a toddler having a temper tantrum. Just that look alone made him want to wipe it off the logical side’s face, maybe with a machete, or with his own mustache as he pinned Logan down against all of these plushies and beanbags and- 

Remus internally hissed at the thought, much preferring the first one that had popped up into his head. Why would such a thing even pop into his head? He didn’t like Logic, in fact, he wanted him dead. Maybe with a baseball bat or a sledgehammer. Maybe he needed a drill, a drill to get all of these stupidly gushy and mushy thoughts out of his head. True… it would make a mess, and Dee would yell at him for hours after doing it but in the very least those stupid thoughts would be gone and out of his head. Despite being a pile on the floor. 

Logan took a loud sip from his cup, before taking a moment to watch it refill itself. “Patton said fuck yesterday.” 

Just like that, every thought that circled around his drill and what he was going to do with it went completely out of the window as his mouth dropped open in a look of overjoyed but unadulterated shock. 

Without even thinking about it, he scooted forward until his knees were flush against Logan’s before summoning a stick of deodorant in his hand, “Tell me more, right now!” He eagerly said, before popping the top off and leaning in eager to hear just how the esteemed moral side had broken down and finally said one of the so-called worst dirty words in all of existence, at least according to Patton. It made his insides writhe like maggots, just at looking at the small but equally proud smirk that curled on Logan’s lips upon seeing the expression on Remus’ face. If he hadn’t of wanted to wipe that look off before using a different means than he normally would have… then he most certainly did right now. 

Confidence looked so very good on the logical side. 

“Oh that’s nothing,” Logan seemed to preen under the positive attention and knowledge that he had the creative side’s ears on him and nothing but him. “You should have seen what happened to Roman yesterday when he went out into the imagination. He came back covered in mud, with worms in his hair. We had to listen to him whine for hours, as Patton picked them out he didn’t know it… but I got pictures.” Setting down his cup, Logan summoned his phone. Scrolling through it for a moment before finally finding the pictures that held the evidence of just what had happened to Roman the previous day, he looked completely and utterly miserable. His usually white uniform completely covered in mud, just like the rest of him. If anything, Logan would have likened it to one big fudge popsicle, except it wasn’t fudge, it was filthy mud that still hadn’t come out of the carpet.

Remus pressed himself against Logan in an effort to see the pictures of his dear brother being knocked down a peg or two, almost seemingly unaware of just how close he was. At least until he opened his mouth glancing back up at Logan, to see just close his proximity had gotten him. Usually by now had it been one of the others, he would have been pushed away with the others wrinkling their nose in disgust claiming that he smelled too disgusting to want close. Which, he couldn’t exactly hold it against them, he did make a habit of making himself as different from Roman as he could possibly be. So instead of smelling like roses, he smells like cabbage that had been left out for a couple of days. So the fact that Logan had even stayed still, and not shoved him away was… telling in a strange kind of way. And for the life of him, he couldn’t stop looking at the logical side. 

His eyes, that held just a hint of the darkest blue in them hidden behind the thick frames of his glasses. That one stupid lock of hair that the logical side tried time and time again to tame, but just couldn’t seem to gel back. And those lips… those perfect lips. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at them, it became a whole lot harder to swallow now that he got a good look at them. He wanted to devour them, and not in the cannibal kind of way.

Logan’s gaze searched his face, and for a second for just a split second, the look in the logical side’s eyes was… vulnerable. Vulnerable in the way that Remus’ seething and fiery dragon-like instincts could only hope to seize it, and add it to his horde forever. To protect, to claim, to hold it forever and ever. It made him want to keep Logan, that look alone in his eyes.

It made him feel things. Disgusting. 

His deodorant fell limply from his fingers, “I want to kiss you,” The words were out before he could even think about it, not that he wouldn’t have said it. It was odd, knowing that he would have said it regardless, or that he would have added a whole rambling sentence before saying such a thing that would make Logan sink out and never come back to the subconscious mindspace again, let alone anywhere near Remus’ disgusting filth. Knowing Logan, which he didn’t… not really, he’d probably prefer Roman and all of his wildly accepted thoughts and feelings. Not.. not whatever Remus would think up and feel, not his unacceptable thoughts and not his unacceptable feelings. None of the sides preferred him, and that was okay it came with his blunt honesty. Nevertheless, Logan’s rejection would at least sting at first. But he could do it, he could get through it and deal with it. With at least a whole lot of sobbing into Dee’s chest, and eating of two gallons of ice cream first. Then he could get over it, but not before then.

Even so, Logan’s head gingerly tilted to the side and already Remus was bracing himself for the worst. The worst of the worst to come, the absolute shittiest worst. Worse than when Virgil had left them with the others, worse than that. Rose thorns tearing apart his heart from the inside, but worse than that too.

“Well… what’s stopping you? I’m right here.” 

A sickening combination of emotions slammed into Remus’ gut, but one thing was for certain as he looked back at Logan. He didn’t hesitate, as his body collided with Logan’s, effectively pinning the nerdy side under him, as he swallowed each and every sound the both of them made with horrible dirty kiss after kiss. By the time that he was done with Logan, his entire body would be covered in hickies for all of the others to see. For all of them to know just who Logan had allowed to kiss him, and for them to know just what dragon had claimed the logical side as a part of his horde now. Their lips met once again as Logan’s arms tangled their way around his waist, only urging him to stay in that position and to never ever move.

He didn’t see it, but at the entrance of his room, Deceit watched with a proud smirk adorning his lips.

Mission success.


End file.
